1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a channel measurement information generation and report method and apparatus of a terminal in a wireless communication system and, in particular, to a Minimization of Drive Test (MDT) measurement method and apparatus of a terminal in the connected mode in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) system.
2. Background Art
The mobile communication system has been developed for the user to communicate on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication system has evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service as well as voice telephony service. Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE-A is expected to be ratified aims at very high peak data rate as compared to the legacy technology and its standard is expected to be ratified around late 2010.
With the evolvement of the 3GPP standard, many discussions are being conducted for optimizing the radio network in addition to the effort for increasing data rate. In the initial radio network configuration or optimization stage, a base station or a base station controller should collect radio environment information related to its own cell coverage, and this process is called Drive Test.
Since the conventional drive test is carried out by an operator manually with the test apparatus equipped on a vehicle on the move. The measurement result is analyzed for use in configuration of the system parameters of the base stations and base station controllers. However, conventional derive tests are time consuming and labor intensive to achieve radio network optimization.